


Sudden Son Story

by anime cat (knight_of_the_internet)



Series: Alliterative Adoption Adventures: All About (Shiro and) Adam’s Abnormal Adoption Adventures [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 15:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_of_the_internet/pseuds/anime%20cat
Summary: The short story of how Keith found a family (or how a family found Keith).(Shiro and Adam adopt Keith)





	Sudden Son Story

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually the worst at updating works. I literally have a draft of a chapter for a different fic that's been sitting around for over a year and is like 70% done. So please don't expect rapid or consistent updates. However, if you would like to bug me to write, here is my tumblr: [magical-anime-cat](https://magical-anime-cat.tumblr.com/)

It was a calm and peaceful evening. Adam carefully brewed a pot of tea and sat down at the island counter in his kitchen. He happened to get his grading done early today and was quietly awaiting his husband of six month’s return from the grocery store after his shift at the police station. He managed to read two pages of a book in peace before-

 

“Adam! Quick! We need to make this house as hospitable as possible. Cover all table corners! Hide anything sharp! We’re going to have a very special guest.” Shiro rushed into the house, throwing bags full of produce into the kitchen before running around frantically. 

 

“Sweetheart, what the hell are you doing?” Adam asked as he set down his tea. 

 

“No time to explain. The special guest will be here at 2:30 and it’s already 1:45. C’mon!” Shiro replied as he frantically duct taped styrofoam onto the corners of their coffee table. 

 

“‘Special guest?’” Adam said to himself. “Takashi, you didn’t adopt a dog, did you? We said we would wait until there were any retiring K-9 unit dogs!” Adam said disappointedly. 

 

Shiro halted his task to address the situation.  “No, I didn’t adopt a dog,” Shiro said with a nervous smile. 

 

“Thank god. That’s a lot of responsibility that we don’t need right now.” Adam sighed in relief. 

 

“Great! So we’re on board with adopting a kid?” Shiro said before quickly turning around and proceeding to plug in socket protectors. 

 

“Wait, what?! Takashi, you can’t be serious?!” Adam exclaimed. 

 

“I’m as serious as a heart attack,” Shiro said before starting to cut up pool noodles leftover from their last trip to Florida.  

 

“I know we both agreed on kids, but so soon after we got married?” Adam asked with a frown. 

 

Shiro put a reassuring hand on his husband’s shoulder. “Earlier, on my way to the grocery store…”

 

{Earlier that Day}

 

“Oh my god, Keith, why do you have to be such a stupid butt? Get off the swing already!” 

 

“We don’t want you here!”

 

“Yeah, what are going to do, cry for your mommy?”

 

“Oh wait! Your mommy left you, didn’t she?”

 

Shiro was driving back home from the grocery store after his shift when he cruised by the playground and heard the angry voices. 

 

He saw three angry boys crowding around another angry boy on a swing. However, this boy was much smaller and looked to be about on the verge of tears. He quickly pulled over and walked to the swing set. 

 

“I just got here.” The boy defended himself. 

 

“Well, I guess you’re just going to have to leave then.” One of the boys said before moving in to strike the boy on the swing. 

 

Before Shiro could interject, the boy on the swing tackled his would-be attacker. “I told you I would throw these hands if you didn’t leave me alone Geoff! Also, your name is spelled stupidly!”

 

Before the other boys could help their friend Shiro stepped in and said, “Why don’t you guys find something else to play on?” He said with a forced smile.

 

The boys noticed his officer uniform and quickly scrammed as Shiro helped the boys on the ground get up. 

 

“Why don’t you go join your friends?” He said to the boy who got tackled, Geoff. 

 

Once Shiro and the boy on swing were alone, he said, “So I see those guys were bothering you.” 

 

“It’s nothing I couldn’t handle.” The boy huffed. 

 

“You seemed to be really good at it- I just wanted to help out a bit,” Shiro said kindly. “I’m Shiro.” He introduced himself. 

 

The boy looked up at the man with eyes twinkling with wonder. 

 

“I’m Keith,” he barely mumbled.

 

“Hi, Keith.” Shiro shook the much smaller hand. “Are there any adults that are in charge of you?” 

 

“Just the nuns at the orphanage and my social worker.” Shiro hid his surprise about the boy’s lack of family.

 

“The orphanage? That’s a little far away to walk. You ever ride shotgun in a cop car?” Shiro said with a mischievous smile. 

 

“Only once when a kid named Biscotti in my school stole one,” Keith mumbled.

 

Shiro raised an eyebrow.

 

“I mean, nope never. Whoa. A cop car!” Keith tried to cover up.

 

The two looked at each before bursting into a fit of giggles. 

 

“C’ mon. If  we catch someone speeding, I’ll let you turn on the lights.” Shiro offered. 

 

“Let’s go then! I know for sure that the snobby sports car owners in this neighborhood like to Tokyo Drift.” Keith said, running for the cop car. 

 

Indeed, on the ride to the orphanage, Keith was allowed to turn on the lights- it was the most fun he’d have in a long time. 

 

When they’d arrive Shiro insisted on walking Keith in. All the other kids were playing around on the lawn of the rather dreary looking building, all of whom looked at Shiro in awe as the two walked in. 

 

Shiro was quickly greeted by one of the nuns that were in charge. “Good evening officer, what has he done this time?”

 

Shiro was stunned by the nun’s assumption. “Um… no. Actually, some other kids were giving him some trouble and I didn't want him walking home alone.” 

 

“Oh. Well, how kind of you!” She turned to Keith. “Keith, why don’t you go wash up before dinner.”

 

Before Keith could scurry off, Shiro proffered a handshake to him. “It was nice meeting you, Keith.”

 

The young boy looked at him in awe. “It was cool meeting you too!”

 

“I’d like to thank you again officer- Keith is a very nice boy, he’s just sometimes misguided and lonely.”

 

“What’s the situation with his family?” Shiro asked tentatively, afraid of how tragic the tale might be.

 

“His mother left after he was born and he was placed into the system after his father died when he was three.”

 

“How did his father die?”

 

“He was a firefighter that died in the line of duty.” As a fellow public servant, Shiro felt his heart go out to Keith even more. 

 

“One last question: what’s the adoption process like?”   
  


**Back to the present**

 

“I’m telling you, babe. He needs a home and I think we just might be the ones that can give him that.” Shiro explained to Adam in earnest. 

 

“How sure are you about this?” Adam asked him seriously. 

 

“As sure as I was about asking you on a date,” Shiro said with a knowing smile, well aware that that would wash away Adam’s remaining uncertainty. 

 

Adam grabbed Shiro’s hands in his before saying, “Then if you’re that much sure, I completely trust you. If you believe that this kid is right for us then that must be so.”

 

The two smiled and shared a loving embrace. 

 

As they parted, Adam said, “So where do we go from here?”

 

“Well,” Shiro said, “I managed to get Keith’s social worker to drop in and inspect our home today so that when we’re ready to adopt, we can make it as painless as a process as we can. Other than that, it’s just a matter of getting to know Keith to make sure it’s the right decision for everybody.”

 

Over the next few months, Shiro and Adam would visit Keith every week. Most times they would take him out about the town. They were delighted to find out that one of  Keith’s favorite places was the planetarium and that he had a fascination with space. He was even more excited when Adam told him that he was a professor of astronomy at the local university. It was the moments where the three of them were out having a Sunday picnic at the park or feeding goats at the petting zoo or hiking through the woods that they truly felt like a family. It was also after six months of meeting Keith that they decided on adopting him. 

 

The three were out, eating lunch at a diner after another afternoon together, this time at a fascinating natural history museum when Keith got some milkshake on his cheek.

 

Adam, at this point, used to children messes, quickly wiped  Keith’s face with a napkin. 

 

“Thanks, Dad,” Keith said around a mouthful of fries, not quite realizing what he said. 

 

Shiro and Adam froze and gave each other a knowing look. 

 

Keith quickly realized what he did. “I mean, D-Adam. I said, ‘Adam’” he tried to recover. 

 

“Actually, Keith, we wanted to talk about that.” Shiro started. 

 

“We wondering how you would feel if we adopted you- you know, made you an official part of the family,” Adam said with a warm smile. 

 

Keith started to burst into tears. The two men exchanged worried glances before trying to comfort him. 

 

“What’s wrong, buddy?” Shiro asked. 

 

“It’s just-” Keith sniffled. “I get to actually have a family that will stay.” He started bawling. His words made the others get emotional as well and pretty soon everybody in their booth was bawling their eyes out. ( _ Note:  _ Later in life, up until the day he got married and even later, the day he  himself became a parent, Keith had considered this to be the best day of his life.) 

 

After all the paperwork was sorted out, the day finally came when Adam and Shiro brought Keith home. When he arrived, he was in complete awe of the place in which he would eventually grow up. He took in the beautiful spacious backyard with its koi pond (that Keith would end up falling into trying to catch a stray ball thrown during a game of catch played during an Independence Day BBQ two summers later), its wooden arch that was covered in lush vines (that Keith would end up taking some of the most embarrassing prom pictures under), the garden (where Keith would learn, on patient Sunday afternoons with Adam, how to grow his dinner), and the patio (where his parents would take any excuse to throw a BBQ every year from May to November). 

 

This would be the house where all of Keith’s favorite memories would take place. However, at the moment he didn’t know that. At the moment all he could think about was his dope ass bedroom that Adam and Shiro (nervously) took the liberty of decorating.

 

“You can always redecorate- we just added a couple of things to make it a little more comfortable,” Adam said as he nervously fiddled with one of the model spaceships on the shelf that he and Shiro frustratedly assembled the night before (Ikea amiright?). Meanwhile, Shiro turned on the fairy lights behind Keith’s bed. 

 

“I love it, you guys,” Keith whispered in awe. He quickly made his way over to hug the two men. 

 

(Next to their wedding day, Adam and Shiro would consider this the best day of their lives.)

 

_ Fin _

**Author's Note:**

> Kudoses and comments are gold to me, but not necessary! :)


End file.
